Blood-kin
by Kaiyanah Prime
Summary: In Feudal Japan, Sesshomaru and his twin were born on a stormy and rainy night, but his twin was kidnapped and taken to Present Day Tokyo. 16 years later, when the Well opens again and pulls Rayne and Kagome in to Feudal Japan, Rayne gains an inheritance that she never knew about, a bratty younger brother, and a horrible and cold twin. Join her on her Journey to find her true self!
1. Prologue

**Hello Friends! This is simply a Pilot Chapter, and a Prologue to something new I am working on. It's something different than Transformers, so let's see how this goes?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Seiya(Rayne) And the plot. Everything else belongs to the Inuyasha Creator. **

**Ps. Reimei is a very regal name so I stuck with it.**

* * *

><p><em> Feudal Japan, Western Province. <em>

_ Royal Palace of the Taisho Family. _

_ 1123. _

Katashi looked down at his mate as she rested her body from all the hard labor she had done.

He was proud. Reimei was strong and never once gave up.

He looked down at one of the two children she had.

The male was much like him, silent and never once gave a cry, and he was staring up at his father in silent apprehension.

The other, a female, was being held by the mid-wife, Himeno. In truth, the female worried him. Instead of white hair, she had tufts of red, and her eyes were a blue color.

"Perhaps she is blessed, milord. I feel that she will once be destined for great things." Himeno looked up at her lord, and the great Daiyoukai nodded, still feeling apprehensive about this. The only thing that made her their child, was the dark blue slashes on her cheeks, and the crescent moon on her forehead.

But even the moon was colored differently than his sons. It was a lighter shade that the male's own, similar to her mothers.

Reimei sat up and then reached for her daughter, Himeno obliged the Lady of the West and said, "She is beautiful, milady. You did well."

She held the little being close to her chest, and reached down to stroke her claws gently over her soft cheek.

The girl's eyes locked on Reimei's and she smiled, giggling happily and reaching to pat her mother's own magenta stripes. "I shall call you Seiya... And..." She looked up at giggled at the glared that her mate was sending his son. "He will be Sesshomaru."

"The Sincere one and Killing Perfection?" Katashi frowned, and he said, "It does seems to fit them does it not?" Reimei nodded and said, "Of course, koi. Why wouldn't it? They will balance out each other. Seiya has more emotion than Sesshomaru."

Just then, Sesshomaru made a soft sound of denial, but he wiggled in his father's hold. "I think he agrees!" Katashi chuckled, and said, "You will have to protect your sister, understand, Sesshomaru..? Never let her out of your sight."

As if taking on responsibility was a grave promise for the white haired child, he looked fiercely at his sister, who was drinking the milk from their mother's breast. Life was going to be interesting when they got older.

That night, Sesshomaru lay next to his younger twin sister and held her hands, much like they did in the womb. She lay there, sleeping peacefully.

Seiya made a soft sound, sleeping deeply until something alerted her to a sound. It wasn't her brother, it was much to soft for that, so what was it?

She blinked and watched as cold hands reached into the crib and pulled her away from her brother, as she started screaming and wailing.

Down the hall in the Royal quarters, Reimei gasped and sat up in bed as she heard Seiya screaming, and Sesshomaru crying. Katashi raced into the nursery and then growled as the scent of rain hit his nose, and a cloaked figure vanished with Seiya in it's arms.

"NO! Seiya!" He tried to run after the figure, but it seemed like it had vanished from the entire palace. Untamed rage rang through his bloodstream and he screamed, his beast roaring in rage.

His little girl...his baby...Gone.

Reimei burst into the nursery and then gasped as Sesshomaru wailed again, and she picked him up, trying to soothe him.

"W-Where's Seiya?" Katashi grit his fangs together and said, "I don't know. I was just barely in time to see a figure take her away...I can't follow the trail anymore cause of the rain."

Reimei sank down next to her mate, and cried into his yukata, holding Sesshomaru close as he cried. They'd never be able to find her now...

* * *

><p><em>Tokyo, Japan. <em>

_ Higurashi Shrine_

_ October 31, 1994. _

Emiko Higurashi stood at the crib, and smiled, reaching down to gently smooth her daughter's hair back as she slept.

Then the doorbell rang, and she blinked as her father called, "Emiko, someone left a baby on the doorstep!" She blinked and then walked down stairs to see what was causing her father to have a flip over this, and saw the little female in her father's arms.

"Oh... she looks like a newborn...Here, papa, I'll take her upstairs to put her in bed with Kagome. No one gave a note or anything?"

"No, but the cloaked figure just handed her to me and then vanished. I was about to throw my sutras at it, but I was busy."

Emiko took the baby, and said, "We can't just leave her. Maybe she and Kagome will get along."

"What will she be named?" "Hm."

She looked outside and then smiled, "Rayne. Rayne Higurashi."


	2. The Girls who Overcame Time

**Hello! So, this is the first chapter of Blood-kin. Now, I will be only doing specific episodes of Inuyasha, and I am still trying to decide who Rayne gets with. **

**I was thinking Koga, since I'm not a big fan of Ayame, so please tell me what you guys think in the reviews. **

**Also, thank you for those who reviewed!**

**luna2121**

**and sangoscourage!**

**Now, onto the story!~**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>:

_The Girls who overcame time and the Sword of the Father._

"Come one, KAGS! We gonna be late for school!" called the red haired sister, as she heard Kagome coming down the stairs.

"Yeah, Yeah, I heard you, Rayne!" Rayne, who was the older of the two by a month or two, smiled happily and ran out the door, her sister following behind, until Rayne stopped when Souta ran up to her.

"Rayne... Buyo's missing, I was trying to entice him with food, and he vanished into the Well house."

Kagome stood next to Rayne and then they all walked into the well house, and Rayne put her bag on the ground before walking down the steps, Kagome following behind her. Rayne heard scratching, and then she frowned, when Buyo rubbed against her leg, mewing.

"Buyo, you naughty kitty. You know you aren't supposed to be here!" She picked him up, and then the well erupted, and tentacles of light dragged Kagome and Rayne into the well.

Rayne gasped, and then turned to see her sister being touched by some sort of monster, but she thrust her hand out, and a pink light came from here, pushing the monster away and they both landed on dry land at the bottom of the well.

"Souta? Grandpa? Mama?" Rayne called, but nothing happened, and she hauled herself and Kagome out of the well, blinking at the clear field. She looked around and said, "Where's the shrine? Ah-wait! Isn't that the Thousand Year old Tree?"

She grabbed Kagome's hand and then started to run toward the tree, but stopped as she blinked, looking up at the tree.

There stood a boy with an arrow in his shoulder, and he looked to be sleeping. Roots covered his body, but regardless of the arrow, he looked so peaceful.

Kagome looked at the boy and then climbed up to him, tilting her head and smiled, reaching up to touch his ears, and Rayne suddenly turned, hearing horses and men shout, "Who are you and what are you doing in Inuyasha forest?!"

_"Oh Shit." _

* * *

><p>Later, Rayne and Kagome sat on a mat in the middle of the village, as the people started muttering about their clothing.<p>

"And the red-haired one should be a youkai! No one had that color hair unless their youkai born!" She twitched and then yelled, "YOU WANNA SAY THAT TO MY FACE, JACKASS?"

They gasped, and coward in fear of her. "Calm down, Rayne."

A older lady came up to the both of them and then threw holy sand in their faces. "Begone, ye foul beast!" Rayne groaned as she was pelted with sand, and she said, "Hey, can you not throw sand at us?"

"Hmm? I thought this be an exorcism... hmmm?" She leaned down and grabbed Kagome's face, twisting left and right, and she said, "Ye look like my sister, Kikyo..." '_Kikyo_?' Rayne asked herself before the earth rumbled.

The villagers screamed and then moved away from the sword flying straight at her.

"Kagome, watch out!" She pushed her sister out of the way, and then the sword stopped before it hit both of them and straightened.

"_Seiyaaa..._" She stopped, and looked around, frowning.

"Who said that?"

"_Seiya_." The jewel on the hilt of the sword glowed red.

"W-Who are you?"

"_I am Sounga...you're father's Sword._"

"M-My father? He was a banker!"

_"Incorrect, youngling. You're father... the Inu-no-Taisho... was the greatest Youkai in existence. When you and your twin were born, you were taken away and the Lord and Lady grieved for many years. When Katashi finally moved on, he pupped a young woman by the name of Izayoi, who had your younger brother, Inuyasha. Before Katashi's death, he told me that should you ever return to the past, that I was meant to be your sword. Like Tenseiga went to Sesshomaru, your twin, and Tetsusaiga was locked away. _

_ However, your youkai side is locked away with powerful magic, and only by taking hold of me, can the power truly vanish._"

She looked at her sister, and then said, "Can someone untie me?"

A brave male walked up and then cut her ropes, and she smiled. "Thanks."

He moved back and then she stepped forward. "You won't possess me, will you?"

_"You have my word. I am honor bound by your father." _She nodded, and then gripped the hilt, her hand shaking, but then something snapped inside her, her eyes going wide as she cried out.

Kagome watched in shock and fear, and concerned as she saw her sister's nails lengthen and become sharp, and her ears grow pointed.

Her hair lengthened, and grew more luxurious, shiny, and her teeth sharpened into fangs.

The change finally stopped and then she fell to her knees, shaking. "R-Rayne?"

Rayne's blue eyes opened, and she pulled the sword over her shoulder, hooking it with the strap, and she turned.

"Hey, Kags. Yeah, I'm good. That was a shocker." She smiled, showing a toothy smile.

A few minutes later, Rayne sat in Kaede's hut, and said, "Sorry about that, Kaede, I didn't know Sounga would cause such a ruckus."

She glared over at the sword and it twinkled merrily, and innocently. She scoffed, and Kaede chuckled, "It be fine, child."

"What I don't get though...is how come you are still this age?"

_"She has changed ages, however she looks as old as her twin now, in human terms they would be 19. But in youkai terms, they are both 200 years." _

Rayne twitched and then looked at the sword propped up on the wall not far from her, and she said, "Wait...'Twin'?"

"_Yes. You were born with a male, by the name of Sesshomaru. If I remember correctly, he is the current Lord of the West."_

"Oh, great. I have a twin who's royalty!" She snorted, "Just my luck. What's he like?"

_"The opposite of you. Cold, arrogant, and silent. I suppose you could call him, Mr. Ice Prince." _She snorted and said, "I'll see for myself."

Suddenly, a really loud scream came from the villagers and something crashed, while she could hear wood splintering.

Rayne grabbed Sounga, and hooked him over her shoulder, all the while Kagome and Kaede peeked outside, and Rayne took a step outside, before something told her back up and she took a step back, and her eyes went wide as the...body of a centipede smashed into the ground where she had been.

'_Was that my beast that told me to back up?' "Correct. Your Beast is your instinct. If something feels wrong, and it's mostly "gut-feeling" then it's your Beast communicating to you." _She nodded, and then Kagome said, "Rayne, come on!"

She saw her sister running from the centipede demon, and she ran after them feeling stronger than she had in forever.

She sniffed the air, having lost the two but she blinked. "What...Who's that? He smells like me!"

"_That is your younger half brother, Inuyasha. Recall my tale? He was born from Izayoi and Katashi's mating." _

Oh, so that's why he smelled so like her.

She rushed toward the Goshinboku, and then saw her sister being crushed by the Centipede. "HEY, YOU UGLY BUG!"

Mistress Centipede turned her head toward the female and then growled, "Who are you?" She could sense a very old aura coming from her, and the scent of Inu-youkai. "Get away from my baby brother, you two-bit hag. If you don't, I swear to God, I will rip you to shreds."

The demon laughed, and then smiled, "Ah, you must be the long lost Heiress of the the Western Lands? Most of us have wondered where the twin of Sesshomaru went~! And how strong you must be to carry the sword of Sounga..."

She crept closer, and continued, "You're father was a fool. Because of your disappearance, Lord Katashi went into a depression, and fathered this half-breed." Rayne twitched, and then shook. "Cause...of me?"

"Yes...even Sesshomaru became colder and more blood-thirsty..." She stopped and growled, "You piece of shit, MY BROTHER WAS ALWAYS LIKE THAT!"

She pulled out Sounga, and yelled, rushing at her with full speed before she got knocked away, and cried out as she hit a tree, coughing, and falling down. Sounga was held in a limp grip. "S-Shit, th-that hurt."

"Rayne?! Are you okay?" called Kagome and she looked up, blood dripping into her face from a cut to her head, and she panted. "I'm not.. strong yet." _"You're powers are still locked away, surprisingly. It's like you don't want to fully be a youkai. Are you scared?" _

"I am... but I just... need to protect Kagome...and Inuyasha." She spoke, before something snapped inside her.

She felt power rolling through her and she said, "Oh, that was weird."

She pulled Sounga up, and then growled, "Alright, bug. Time to die." But before she had time to get her back, something pulsed, and she gasped, taking a step back as she could hear Inuyasha's crazed laughter, and then she blinked, "Do I have an insane brother?"

_"No. He just wants the jewel of Four Souls so he can be fully demon. And he will stop at nothing, unless Kagome can seal his spirit and bind him." _So, basically, she was screwed, five ways to sunday. No biggie.

She sheathed Sounga, and then growled, "Hey, fuckass! Stop laughing, you're making us look bad!" "Who the fuck are you, you ain't my mom!" "Yeah, but I'm your SISTER! So grow up some would yah?"

"_Sister_?"

He sniffed, and then growled, "Ugh...How can you be my sister? You look like her!"

"Well, that's a tale best reserved for later. Ah... what's this?" Rayne kneeled down and picked up the jewel that rolled to her feet, and she blinked.

"Child, how are ye not affected by the Jewel?"

She looked at Kaede, and said, "I honestly don't know. It's like it's...trying to give me more power but it's put off by own. Odd. Here, Kagome. Since it came from you, I think you should have it. I don't like the feel of it." She handed it over to the female, and smiled. "Rayne, have you always had those markings?"

What markings? She blinked, and then pulled out her mirror from her pocket, and then looked at her face, and she blinked.

A lilac purple crescent Moon was clear on her forehead, while the markings on her cheeks, one on each side, were a soft dark blue. "I've...changed..?"

"It would seem when ye power fully restored, the markings appeared to finally complete the transformation." She nodded, and then blinked, "Kags...what are we going to tell Mama, Grandpa, and Souta about me being youkai this whole time?"

Kagome blinked, and then giggled a little nervously. _What indeed._


	3. Rememberance

**Hello, friends, I return for another chapter~! **

**You can thank the lovely sangoscourage for the idea for this chapter. They're a complete doll~!**

**Onto the story~!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: <strong>

_Rememberance_

The wind blew through the village, carrying scents and sounds to Inuyasha's senses as his dog-like ears twitched. He didn't need to be listening to the conversation that the women were having, but he couldn't help it. Why was he here anyway?

All cause of the damn priestess, Kaede. She had put the beads of Subjugation on him, and the other one, the dark haired one that looked like Kikyo, had told him, blatantly and without fear, to "S-I-T". He had ended up in the river after that. He was still trying to dry off.

Feh. And the red haired female. His sister. True, he had scented her, and she had his father's blood running through her viens. But she was Sesshomaru's twin. His horrid, and cold half-brother. He rolled his gold eyes, and then let the conversation drift over him.

Rayne was sitting in front of the fire, blue eyes gazing into the flames as they crackled. She was wearing a pair of white hakamas tied at the ankle and a pair of black boots. A white kimono sat on her shoulders, tucked into her hakama, and she had a bright blue sash tied around her waist.

She let out a soft growl, trying to rack her brain for information on why and what she remembered.

Kagome looked up, wearing a simple priestess outfit, similar to Kaede's but blue. She called softly, "Rayne, are you okay?" She reached over and touched her "sister"s shoulder.

"I don't know why I can't remember anything from that night. Even though Sounga has told me over and over what happened, I can't remember anything other than opening my eyes, and seeing... two older youkai, a male and female. The male was tall, regal looking, and his hair was tied in a ponytail. I think that was my father. The female had warm gold eyes, and the same white-silver hair, and her hair was in pigtails... and she had a beautiful aura to her. My mother. Dad was holding a boy, who looked like both of them. White hair, gold eyes. Cold, Calculating. Like Ambers. Then all I can remember that night was feeling something evil come into the nursery, and I had been picked up by cold hands. I think I heard a scream. It was the... white haired baby next to me. It caused me to do the same. And then I heard a roar, before I was taken... When I opened my eyes again, I was next to you.

"I can still remember the shit I got into. Remember Grandpa's sutras?"

Kagome giggled, and said, "You thought that they were for ripping and he came home to see that everyone of them where ripped and chewed up. He was so upset with you, that Mama had to send you to your room for a while."

"And that one time I had to save Souta from a pack of rabid dogs." Kagome nodded.

"I think I scared them more than they scared me. I came home with Souta on my back and we were both bitten and scratched so bad, Mama nearly had a heart attack, until Souta told her what happened. I was 12 at the time..."

"Mm-hmm. Oh, speaking of you, what do you want to be called? Sounga calls you Seiya, I call you Rayne, what do you want to be called?"

Rayne didn't think about that. She shrugged, and replied, "I'm fine with either. While I grew up with the name 'Rayne', 'Seiya' was my name too, but I don't mind. Both is fine. Besides, you're my sister. I grew up with you, anything you wanna call me is fine."

Kagome smiled, and nodded, and looked over at Kaede as she asked, "Child, if it may be so bold for an old priestess like me to ask, but why do ye not have white hair and gold eyes such as Inuyasha or Sesshomaru?"

Rayne looked at her red hair that was pulled into a ponytail and over her shoulder, and said, "It's... probably cause I'm a fraternal twin."

"Fraternal?" The elder woman asked, confused.

"It's a scientific term in our time. Fraternal means that from two sperm, two babies were created, instead of one with Identical Twins. I can only guess that since I'm not a look alike, but I'm his twin, so says my cheeky sword."

Sounga twinkled merrily at his owner's expense.

Kagome continued, "Indentical twins are made from one sperm and one egg, with Fraternal twins are made from two sperm and two eggs at the same time."

Kaede nodded in recognition and said, "I understand now, thank you..."

Rayne's ears flicked, and she looked up, grinning. "I bet we just made that really awkward for Inuyasha. He just left."

Kagome started giggling.

* * *

><p>The days passed, and Kaede suggested to the girls that they practice their powers.<p>

Easier said than done.

Rayne groaned as she flopped onto the cool grass beneath her, panting as she looked at Kaede. "I know I should be watching my strength count, but Meditating is boring!"

Kaede chuckled, and said, "Youkai have untold strength, this is why most youkai like your twin, have to watch out for the innocents." Kagome smiled and then said, "Come on, Rayne, you can do it!"

Rayne nodded, sitting back up and closing her eyes, focusing on emptying her mind of all thoughts and breathing them out.

A snort made her lose all focus and she twitched in anger. "What's that shit gonna help her do? Youkai are gonna be overpowering anyway. She's a Inu-youkai, making her the second most powerful? She'd need a lot of training to control it!"

Rayne stood and said, "Alright, Mr. High and Mighty! If you're so confident, why don't you come down here and spar with me, since your so keen to share!"

Inuyasha smirked, and then said, "Don't mind if I do, _big sister_."

She narrowed her eyes, and Kaede and Kagome got out of the way, knowing this was going to be disastrous.

Inuyasha sprang at her, and Rayne took a step to the side, before he hit her, and grabbed his arm, twisting it, and flipping him over her shoulder.

This made him faceplant into the ground, with an arm held up at an angel that should never be held, and a boot pressed into his cheek.

"Like I said. If you had been anyone else, I would've chopped your head off."

She let him go, leaving him fuming.

* * *

><p>The next few sparring matches against Inuyasha always ended up with him on the ground or passed out against a tree. She was just... too strong.<p>

Then again, she knew she had the strength. Just not that much. Things we're looking up...

_Until a rogue Youkai stole the Shikon Jewel._

It started with that stupid rat Youkai.

He had stolen the Shikon Jewel when Kagome went to bathe, and Rayne was furious.

_That dirty old rat_!

Had the gall to stare at both Rayne and Kagome before he took the Jewel, and ran off with it. Rayne had followed behind, using her speed to go after him.

"Come back here, you dirty old perverted RAT!" Her eyes glowed blue, and she was running faster, like a fox after a meal.

They both came to a clearing, and Rayne had him cornered. "Gotcha."

Why Kagome took that moment to fire when the Jewel was in her range, Rayne had no clue, but when the arrow hit, it splintered the jewel and broke into millions of shards, scattering to the winds.

"What was those lights?" Inuyasha asked as Rayne beheaded the rat, and tossed him to the wolves.

"I think... it was the Shikon Jewel. It broke."

"_WHAT_?!"


	4. Going Home

**Hi everyone~ Kaiyanah Prime here, and I bring you another chapter of Blood-kin!**

**Thank you all for following and reviewing this~ It makes me really happy! **

**Also, I just wanna thank sangoscourage for helping me out with all the ideas for this chapter and the previous one, 'Rememberance'. It makes me super happy that people like you take time out of your possibly busy lives to help me with the story. **

**As another note, I don't know how long this story will be, but I think that since Rayne really doesn't need a "mate" i.e boyfriend right now, I will wait for a while until I can come up with someone for her. I'd like it to be Koga, but seeing as he doesn't come in till the 30-somethin' episode, it will be a while before we see him. **

**However! That does not mean that she won't have youkai fighting for her attention, seeing as she is the "LADY" of the West, and single, a lot of youkai will be fighting for her hand in marriage. **

**But you know Rayne. ;33 Any ways, this chapter will be sorta long.**

**Now, Onto the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: <strong>

_**Going Home**_

* * *

><p>Rayne, Kagome, and Kaede stood in front of the well, Rayne frowning. Kagome and Kaede had figured out that it was the Shikon Jewel that allowed Kagome to go through.<p>

And through Kagome, being her 'sister', Rayne was able to go through as well. So with the Shikon Jewel broken, they would have to come back to complete it again...

Rayne sighed, and then said, "Ready?" Kagome looked at her sister, and nodded, as they all concentrated, asking the well to send them back. Dark blue and pink light spilled from the well, and Rayne smiled. It would let them through now.

Kagome climbed onto Rayne's back, and she waved at Kaede, and Inuyasha. "We'll be back later!"

Rayne jumped in, with Kagome on her back, and they went back into the future.

Inuyasha sniffed the air, and then said, "They're gone. Hmm." He shrugged and walked off, huffing a little. Really he was such a bother.

Rayne landed on the other side of the well, and sniffed, covering her sensitive nose as she smelled the alcoholic drink Sake covering the well. She could hear Grandpa Higurashi chanting from above.

She rolled her eyes, and then jumped out, setting Kagome down.

"Kagome!" cried Souta, hugging her tightly around the waist.

"It acutally worked!" Grandpa was astonished, but he cried, "Demon! Be gone!" Rayne rolled her eyes, and thought, 'Fuckin' great.'

Emiko was summoned by Souta's cry, and she gasped, "Kagome, who's that?"

Rayne had expected this, but she felt the sting anyway.

"Mama, it's Rayne. I'll explain once we get into the house."

Rayne walked up the steps, and then into the house, Grandpa throwing sacred sutras at her, and she screamed, "QUIT IT, GRANDPA OR DO I NEED TO EAT YOUR DAMN SUTRAS AGAIN?!"

It was Rayne. Emiko frowned, and said, "What happened to her? And why does she have that...sword?"

"Rayne's not really our...sister, is she?"

Emiko sat down on the couch, and sighed, "No, she's not. You have just been born, Kagome, 16 years ago. It was a stormy night. October 31st. Someone had rung the doorbell, and your grandfather opened it, seeing a black cloaked figure. He thought it was a demon, but it thrust a small bundle of blankets at him and vanished into thin air. I had came into the living room to see what was going on, when he gave me the little bundle. It squirmed in my hold, and I knew it was a baby. I just wasn't expecting that she'd have red hair and blue eyes. I couldn't just leave her... so, I put her in with you, and you bonded instantly."

Kagome nodded, and said, "She's a full-demon." She told her mother, Brother, and Grandfather all that had happened when she went into the well, having the Shikon Jewel in her body, and meeting Kaede, Inuyasha, and almost getting killed by Mistress Centipede.

Emiko said, "So Rayne is the daughter of the Inu-no-Taisho and the Jewel of the West?" Kagome nodded, "Someone kidnapped her when she was a small baby, and brought her to the future."

Emiko looked up the stairs and clenched her hands together, "My poor sweetie..."

* * *

><p>Rayne looked at her hands, dripping with water, and sighed. Why did it have to be her? Of all people to be her father, why the Previous Lord of the West?<p>

"_Seiya, are you alright_?"

She looked over and said, "Yeah, Sounga, I'm fine. I'm just... why was it me? Why was I born in Feudal Japan, but taken away?"

"_I do not know. Some say that since you and Sesshomaru are twins, that you would be the rulers of the West after Katashi's death, he was very influential and powerful. Some demons wanted to overthrow your father, and take the land for themselves." _

_"_Like who?"

"_Ryuukotsei, and Danseito to name a few. Each name is a name of one of the Cardinal Lords. Ryuukotsei was the Lord of the North, a dragon demon. He is the one who injured your father gravely. Danseito, a panther demon and the lord of the East, wanted Lady Reimei for himself but was rejected when she chose Lord Katashi. He has a deep grudge against your family. However, there is one lord that was Katashi's greatest friend and advisor." _

She listened silently, crossing her arms over the side of the tub, her hair up so it wouldn't get wet.

"_His name is Subaru, and he is the current lord of the North. His mate is Yukia, and together they rule the Northern lands with their sons having a strip of land each. They are all wolf-demons." _

Rayne nodded, and said, "Ryuukotsei and Danseito, bad. Subaru, good. Will keep that in mind. What are their sons names?"

"_If I am still up to date, I believe they have three sons. Kanato; the eldest and next in line to the throne, Ayato, the second eldest, and Koga, the youngest and the Chief of his tribe." _

_"_Kanato, Ayato, and Koga, huh..." She smiled, and then closed her eyes. She couldn't wait to go back.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Rayne pulled Sounga over her shoulder, and then pulled her bag on her shoulder. "Ready, Rayne?"<p>

Kagome stood in the red-head's doorway, and then smiled as she pulled on her shoes, standing and hitting them to make sure they fit, and they were off.

Emiko smiled, and said, "Be careful, you too. And stay clear of any danger." She stood in front of the Well, and held her hands tightly together, worried.

Rayne snorted, and said, "Don't worry, Mama. She has me."

Kagome took Rayne's hand and they waved, turning back to the well, and hopping through, back to the past.

It was time to find the Jewel Shards and complete the Shikon Jewel, as well as confront her Twin and find out why she was kidnapped!


	5. Showdown at Father's Grave!

**Hi everyone~ Kaiyanah Prime here, and I bring you another chapter of Blood-kin!**

**Sesshomaru finally appears, but it's not the warm reunion she wanted from him!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT Rayne; Ayato, Kanato, and Subaru are names from Diabolik Lovers that I like, Yukia is the name of the girl from Bleach, and Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Oh, and the only reason Inuyasha is OOC in this is because he's gained a respect for both girls. Kikyo and Inuyasha never fell in love, and he isn't blinded by that, so Kagome may look like Kikyo but he only sees Kagome as _Kagome_ not Kikyo. **

**Sorry Fans. I don't like Kikyo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4:<strong>

**_ Sesshomaru Appears! Showdown on Father's Grave!_**

* * *

><p>Rayne and Kagome hopped out of the well, and Rayne glared at the half-demon baby brother of hers. "You could've helped, you ass." Inuyasha bristled and said, "What'd you call me, bitch?"<p>

"I called you an ass. Get over it." She rolled her eyes, and then said, "Let's get going. Considering me and Kagome only have weapons, it'll have to do."

"But Master Inuyasha does have a weapon!"

Rayne stopped, and then said, "What was..." A flea jumped onto her face, and she crossed her eyes, looking down at him and she growled as he started sucking her blood, and she smacked him.

She blinked at him and then said, "Who the fuck are you?"

He inflated back up and he cleared his throat, "My name is Myoga, miss. I am Master Inuyasha's retainer, I used to be Master Katashi's retainer."

"Our Dad's?!" Both siblings blinked, shocked.

"So, you must be Seiya."

She nodded, and said, "I grew up with the name Rayne, but Seiya's a nickname now." She shrugged, and then her expression said, 'I don't care what you call me I like both.'

Myoga nodded, and repeated, "Master Inuyasha does have a weapon, inherited of course, from his father. But it's missing. Lord Katashi never told me where it is, not even when he died from his injures."

Kagome then stood near Rayne's shoulder and said, "Do you remember when Rayne was born?"

"Of course! You're father and mother were skeptical to say the least. You had the brightest tuft of red hair and your twin, Sesshomaru, had white hair. Katashi was worried that something had happened with Lady Reimei that made you like that. But when they saw the crescent moon, and blue slashes, they knew that you were just different. After you had been taken, Lady Reimei grieved. Lord Katashi was so distraught, that he sought out Inuyasha's mother, Izayoi, and sired the half-demon, and forgot all his worries. Lady Reimei knew he was upset, he had locked himself in his study for days after that. After his battle with Ryuukotsei, he rushed to Lady Izayoi to keep her from getting killed, and he was almost too late. That was the last I saw of him. Lady Reimei is alive, however, in the Cloud Temple. She left all the inheritance of the West to Sesshomaru."

Rayne scoffed, "He can have it! I don't want to be a royal. I don't like...glamour and jewels. I'm perfectly fine without all that."

Myoga hummed. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and said, "Come on, we need to get going to look for Jewel Shards."

* * *

><p>They began in the west, and and Kagome stopped as she felt a strong youki nearing the small group. "Guys, someone is coming."<p>

Rayne put a hand on Sounga, and then tensed. It had the stench of sulfur, and fire, and she didn't like that smell. A Snake burst through the bush, and chuckled.

"So, the rumors were true. The Heiress of the West is finally back. I am sure your dear brother would love to meet you... Seiya."

She gripped her sword tighter, and then said, "Who are you?"

"I am Senatsu, and word has been going around that the Heiress of the West is... untouched."

Rayne felt a nerve throb. Out of all that... he wanted to mate her?!

"There is a heavy bet going around. That a powerful male will be able to mate you, and become Lord of the West." He hissed/laughed, and Kagome blinked, frowning in confusion.

Inuyasha whispered in her ear, "He's talking about taking her as his wife and gaining the seat to the House of the West." Kagome's face went red with embarrassment.

Rayne cracked her fingers, and then said, "So...how many demons wanna fuck me and be made Lord?"

"Anyone you come across, I'm afraid. You know how demon males are, dearling. Powerful Demon females are unheard of, but treasured all the ssssame." He hissed out, and then said, "I am one of them."

"Sorry, asshole. But you should deliver a message... If I settled down, its cause the male beat me in battle and no other reason... And that I am in love with him."

The snake wavered, and then said, "Of course. I shall... pass on the message." He vanished.

She relaxed, and then said, "He was butt fucking ugly. I wouldn't mate with him if he was the last male on earth."

Kagome giggled, and then they started off again, deeper into the Western Border.

* * *

><p>Rayne stopped suddenly, and then put her hand up, signaling the other two to stop. It was getting dark, and she could smell... dog, coming her way.<p>

It was a scent she knew, and she growled a little. "It's Sesshomaru."

"How do you know, Rayne?" asked Kagome, looking a little tense.

"He smells like cold winter, and arrogance."

Inuyasha snorted, and said, "That's Sesshomaru."

They all tensed up as Sesshomaru walked through the trees, making not a sound as he walked.

Rayne straightened, and looked at him, 'Damn. He does look Arrogant.'

He was as everyone described him. The white-silver hair that both their parents had, the cold amber eyes of their family, and the royal feeling of their linege. This was Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha growled,and then rushed at his older brother, intent on killing him.

They both vanished through the trees and Rayne cried, "Inuyasha! You ass, he could kill you!"

Rayne knelt down to let Kagome on her back, and then she flitted toward the sounds on battle, concern and worry lacing her body with adrenaline. '_God, please don't let them kill each other._'

She stopped in her tracks as she saw Sesshomaru holding Inuyasha by the throat, and was pulling... a black pearl out of his eye?! She screamed, "Let him go!"

Sesshomaru glanced over at her and then frowned, but dropped Inuyasha on to the ground, and the smacked the small imps staff against the pearl, creating a portal, and walked through.

She followed after telling Inuyasha to get up and follow, with Kagome on her back.

Rayne landed on a large pillar, and then blinked in shock. Inuyasha landed next to her, and then said, "The fuck is that?!"

"That, Master Inuyasha, Mistress Rayne, is your father's remains." said Myoga, as he spoke from Inuyasha's shoulder.

'_Dad?' _She thought, and then hopped toward the skeleton, and jumped into the mouth, Inuyasha following her down into the belly of their father.

Sesshomaru was staring at his hand, Rayne noticed, like 'What the fuck just happened?' and she snorted a little. "So the High and Mighty Sesshomaru can't even pull out Tessaiga? Pathetic!"

"You disrespectful woman! This is _Lord_ Sesshomaru you are speaking about! You are to respect him as he is the Lord of the West!" Her ears almost started bleeding from the horrible screeching and she let Kagome down, and took the staff from him, whacking him across the floor of skulls and bones. "Shaddup, you fuckin' imp!"

She tossed the staff away, and then said to Inuyasha, "You try to pull it out, bro."

Inuyasha nodded, and stood on the dais, gripping the hilt of Tessaiga, and pulled. Nothing. At least he wasn't burned by the spell around it.

Sesshomaru rushed at Inuyasha and then started fighting with him. Rayne took this moment to creep over with Kagome and then said, "Alright, Kags. We pull on three." "One." "Two..."

_CRASH_!

Inuyasha had been pinned by the throat against the wall, and Sesshomaru was about to melt his face off, if that green light was anything to go by.

Rayne and Kagome both cried out, "INUYASHA!" And the sword made a 'Shink' as it was pulled out. Rayne blinked, and then said, "Oh..."

"Sorry...it just came out!" Kagome was shocked.

"If Lord Sesshomaru nor Inuyasha could neither pull out the sword, how could a youkai female and a human female?!" "I thought I told you to shut up, imp!" Rayne barked, her eyes glinting with the promise of death.

Kagome cried out as Sesshomaru was in front of her at the next second, and Rayne growls.

"Just who are you...and why were you able to pull out the sword?" He asked, looking down at Kagome with distaste and anger.

"Sesshomaru! Leave her alone! She has nothing to do with you!" Inuyasha cried, a little scared for Kagome at this point.

Sesshomaru turned to look at Inuyasha and spoke low, "Nor you or I could pull out the sword, and she bypassed the spell and pulled it out with ease. You expect me to let her go?"

"I don't know why she could pull out the sword, now leave her alone! Kagome! Give Sesshomaru the sword and get away from him!" Inuyasha said with concern in his eyes.

"No!" Rayne startled, shocked by the determination in her sister's voice. "He couldn't pull it out, and it's not his!"

"Little idiot! Stop interfering!"

"Stop Interferring?!" She cried, but gasped, and pulled the sword up in front of her to defend herself with.

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha and lifted his hand, brushing his hair back. "Inuyasha... you seem to have an interest of this frail human female. Why protect her? Why love her?" He walked toward him, stopping as he got to the middle of the ground.

"I certainly didn't inherit those feelings of compassion that father had, unlike you. It was those feelings for your filthy human mother that brought him to this state of unbeing."

He growled slightly, and then said, "Tainted blood runs through your veins. Is it this blood that endears to humans? Well. I don't pay any heed to infinitely vulgar beings." He raised his arm, hand splayed, and Rayne gasped in shock, before running to protect Kagome as he sprayed hot acid at her, Tessaiga and Sounga being buried underneath with them both.

Rayne groaned, half-consious on top of Kagome, as the acid burned her skin. Kagome cried, "Rayne, wake up!" Rayne snarled, and said, "I don't care if that fuckers my twin. I'm gonna kill him." Her eyes were starting to halo with red, showing her anger.

She pulled herself up, the melted remains of her father's ribcage falling off her hair and clothes, as she began to smell more acid. She gasped, and then covered her nose. "Cover your nose, Kags. Don't breathe this in!"

Kagome covered her nose, and then climbed onto Rayne's back, when she hopped back and forth, bursting out of the shoulder armor, and setting down. She breathed in fresh air, and then Inuyasha was flung through the shoulder armour, showing that he was injured, and in pain. Then Seshsomaru burst through, and landed, face composed.

Rayne let Kagome down and then said to Inuyasha as she clamped her hand over his shoulder, "I got this, little bro. Go protect Kagome."

He was panting, but nodded, and rushed off to protect Kagome. Rayne stood in front of Sesshomaru, and said, "Hey. Mind if I cut in?~" She smirked, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Who are you?" "Well, considering we are related, you can call me your sister. But that's not why I wanna fight. You hurt Kagome, and Inuyasha. I've already decided to kill you."

Sesshomaru blinked emotionlessly, and then saw Sounga above her right shoulder, the jewel twinkling with it's demonic aura. "That is Sounga... the Sword of Death and Hell. I demand that you surrender it to me."

"Fat... fuckin' chance, big brother. You have a sword. Inuyasha has one...and I have one." Her eyes were rimmed with red now, and she was getting really angry.

Sesshomaru smirked, and then charged at her, intent on testing her strength, and then was shocked to figure out that she was as strong as him, possibly even stronger. She charged, and then threw all her weight into throwing a fireball into his chest, shocked that she could use fire instead of acid, and it gave him third degree burns, and blood dripped down onto the shoulder armour of the Inutaisho. He knelt down onto his knee, and clenched his teeth together in anger.

"You're Seiya."

"That's fucking right, big brother. And if you know what's good for you, you'll leave. Before I change. I don't tolerate fighting among my family." She bared her fangs, and he struggled to stand, blood dripping and staining his haori, before he pulled Jaken with him and vanished away.

* * *

><p>Later at the Palace of the Clouds, Sesshomaru stumbled in, looking no less a little raggled, and panting. Reimei, Lady of the Palace and his mother, gasped. "Oh, my pup, what happened?"<p>

Her son held still as he was seen by healers, and he said, "Seiya... is back."

Reimei felt her heart thump from her chest. "Seiya did this to you?" "Only...because I threatened and beat her...pack..." He sighed, laying there in pain.

He told her what happened in gruesome detail, and she felt her eyes sparkle. She would let Seiya come to her when the time came.

But Honestly, she sighed, when would Sesshomaru learn to respect pack heirarchy?


	6. Shippo and the ThunderBrothers!

**Welcome back to Blood-Kin! Chapter 6~**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT Rayne, and Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6:<strong>

**_Enter Shippo,The Amazing Thunderbrothers, and a Vision of the Future!_**

* * *

><p>Rayne leaned against the wall of Kaede's hut, watching as her little brother slept off his injuries. It had been a week after the battle for Tessaiga and they were still healing. Well, Inuyasha more than her. She may have been burned but she'd noticed that she healed faster than normal humans did.<p>

She was still a little burnt in places but she was still healing.

Kagome came back into the hut, with Kaede behind her, and she smiled. "How are you feeling, Rayne?" "I'm fine. Just real tired. You?"

Kagome handed her a bottle of water from her bag and the demoness took it, yawning a little as miko responded, "I'm fine. It's amazing Inuyasha can even sleep that long."

The hanyou had passed out after the battle and only woke up to eat, and then went back to sleep afterwards.

"Well, he is half human, so he is gaining strength."

Rayne took a drink of water, and then leaned against the sword she had between her legs, eyes closing. Why had Sesshomaru not even cared? She supposed it was a sort of personal problem if he was that cold. She didn't expect him to start beating up their little brother for Tessaiga. It was a shock to her, cause her demon was livid at him. Rage coursed through her veins and made her see red, literally. That was her pack, she was Alpha, no one dared go against her.

She started dozing off when Kagome tapped her shoulder lightly. "Rayne, here. Eat before you sleep. It's the ramen you like." Rayne nodded, putting down her water, and then taking the cup of ramen. _Chicken, yum!_

She munched happily on it, watching as Inuyasha sat up, dizzy, and silver hair all askew, and she smiled. "Evening, little brother. Have a nice nap?"

He nodded. "Ramen?" Inuyasha had gained a new love for the cup soup that Kagome had brought back, saying it tasted better than raw meat, which Rayne had promptly gagged at the sound of.

He was handed a cup, and took it, ears wiggling happily as he slurped.

Rayne finished a few minutes later, and burned the cup into ashes, throwing the remains into the fire to pop and crackle before calming. She stood up, and said, "I'm gonna go sleep outside." She walked out of the hut, and sat down at the right side, facing the forest, and she sighed, before going to sleep.

* * *

><p>Inside her dream world, she was standing in the middle of a flower field. She smiled, she always liked flowers, even though that was a really girly thing to like.<p>

Her eyes caught a flash of black before she looked up, to see the most beautiful blue eyes looking at her from the tree-line.

He was pretty small, only probably 4 or 5, and he had black hair with a set of pointed ears. Two sets of stripes adorned his cheeks, the color blue, along with a light purple crescent moon on his head.

Who was he?

Her answer was confirmed as he called, "Momma, come on! Daddy wants us home for dinner soon or he said he'd come get us!"

She felt herself respond, "Daddy can wait. Besides I want to see if Kagome and Sesshomaru want these flowers for their daughter's bassinet."

The child looked up at the male who stepped up to him, and Rayne blinked in sudden shock.

"Rayne, my little mate, you need to come back to the castle." The male was tall, and dark haired, as it was in a high ponytail, similar to how she wore hers. He had green eyes, and she saw the upside down black crescent moon with red stripes on his cheeks. Did he say "mate"?

Who was this? Why was he looking at her with such love in his eyes that her heart started thumping?!

"Rayne!"

She was thrust out of her dream world, by her sister calling her name, and she opened her eyes, heart still beating like crazy.

Kagome looked at her with concern and she said, "Are you okay? You were sleeping really deeply!"

She nodded, and asked,"What's goin' on?"

"Keh, a fox stole our jewel shards."

"Did you catch him?"

Inuyasha lifted up his arm and showed his older sister. "This runt." She looked at the young kit, and said, "Are you sure he stole the shards?"

"'Course! Whatcha wanna do with him, sis?" Rayne stood up, and hooked Sounga behind her, and then said, "Give him to Kagome."

All of a sudden, a low chuckle came from the air, and Rayne felt her hackles rise.

She looked up and then said, "Who the fuck are you?!"

"We are the Thunder Brothers, wench! Have respect! Give us the shards, or be killed!"

Rayne growled, and then said, "No!"

A tanned male grinned, and then raised his pike, lightening bursting from the tip. Rayne grabbed Inuyasha and pushed him out of the way as she gripped Sounga and blocked it, splitting it in half, and causing it to blow up.

"Damn! She's strong! Who is she?!"

"My name is Seiya, darling~" The Brothers both backed up as Rayne lifted up to smirk at them, hovering from the flames on her feet.

"And engrave that in your headstone!" Rayne flung a fireball at them and they dodged it, when Hiten growled, "Give us the Jewel Shards or you'll find your little human dead!"

With that, they vanished.

Rayne looked around and said, "Kagome?" She had been taken by the Thunder Brothers when Rayne and Inuyasha had ducked.

"Damn! How'd they get away so quickly?"

"The older one. He has three jewel shards already. The younger one probably has some too. I won't let them hurt her!"

* * *

><p>Rayne got blasted backward, and she started sliding backward, and she slammed Sounga into the ground, leaning down in pain. She'd killed Manten with the help of Kagome, but now Hiten was stronger since he had more Jewel Shards, and he was kicking their asses.<p>

Kagome and Shippo rushed over to Rayne and then Shippo hopped into Rayne's arms. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine... Just peachy keen, baby." She needed to invest on some armor soon, or she'd have some problems.

"Seiya!" She looked up in shock as a Lightning Sphere headed toward her, Kagome and Shippo, and she pulled Kagome close as she closed her eyes. They all screamed as Lightning hit them and Inuyasha called out, "Kagome! Seiya! Shippo!"

High above the clouds, a white haired female sat atop her cloud and she was worried. '_Seiya should be stronger than that impertinent whelp's thunder attack.' _

The fire cleared, and something blue covered all three of them. A barrier. Made with Shippo's father's remaining Youki, and Rayne's Youki, she was holding the fox kit close and holding him safe from the blast.

Shippo opened his eyes, seeing the light blue kimono of Inuyasha's sister, and that she had protected him and Kagome from the blast.

He felt safe, warm, and loved with that one embrace, and he gripped her kimono tightly. 'Mama.' Rayne looked down at him and then said, "You're safe, Shippo. I won't let Hiten hurt you or anyone else anymore." Shippo's father's youki vanished up into the heaven's and Rayne lowered hers, as she called, "Inuyasha! Get back!"

He gripped Tessaiga and jumped toward them and behind Rayne, holding Kagome.

Rayne lifted Sounga, toward the clouds and then yelled, "Flame of the Dragon!"

Flames shot out of the sword, forming a large dragon as it roared, and sped toward Hiten as he couldn't move, and he was engulfed in red flames, screaming in pain as he was incinerated.

Reimei hummed. '_That's a New attack for Sounga. Amazing_.' She soon flew off, going back to the cloud palace to see how her son was healing.

* * *

><p>Rayne leaned against the tree at her back, and said, "I can't believe that I did that." Sounga twinkled and said, "<em>That is not my most powerful attack, but even that you need to control, young pup. You are the most powerful demoness to be able to handle my power, so training is must."<em>

Great. She looked down at Shippo as he colored with the crayons she gave him, and then said, "Hey, Shippo?"

"Yeah, Rayne?"

"What do you think about... becoming my son? I mean, I know I won't be able to replace your own parent's...but.." She was jumped on and SHippo smiled brightly.

"No, No! It's fine. Besides, I think you'd be a great mama! Thank you!" Rayne smiled, hugging the fox kit close to her. "Then it's official, you're my pup!" Her youki flared in happiness, and brushed against his, claiming him as hers.

Inuyasha looked at the flames, and then rolled his eyes. "Keh. All this mushy gushy shit."

"Inuyasha. Do I need to come over there and kiss you?" Inuyasha's cheeks went red, and then he cried out, "No! God, don't!"

Rayne giggled, and then her ears flicked, and she growled. "I smell wolf, and jewel shard."

A large wolf came out of the forest, and licked his lips. "I smell human! Will make a nice dinner!"

Rayne thrust Shippo at Kagome, and then reached for Sounga, but only to get smacked out of the way, hard.

She hit the opposite side of the clearing, and she groaned, kneeling on her knees as she saw a flash of silver, and looked up, seeing a youkai female with the same scent as Sesshomaru.

_Is that mother?_

She was pulled out of her musings as Kagome and Shippo cried out, and Rayne looked back to see the wolf smacking against the barrier that Kagome set up.

All thought left her, leaving her with _pure unbridled_ rage.

She stood up, and snarled, eyes haloing with red, the electric blue forming slits, and a tunnel of white formed around her.

The wolf stopped, and Kagome gasped as immense youki fell onto her shoulders. She looked over at where Rayne was, only to see that she had vanished into a white funnel.

A white paw stepped out, and she gasped, as the smoke cleared. In Rayne's place was a 35 ft white dog, a vibrant purple crescent moon on it's forehead and a pair of blue jagged slashes on it's cheeks.

Rayne felt strong, and anger fueled it. She charged the wolf, and growled, standing over Kagome and Shippo protectively. She launched at the wolf, and bit into him, shaking him and snarling. The jewel shard fell out, and Kagome reached up as it fell into her hand.

Rayne stood over the dead wolf, and snarled. No one hurt her pack and got away with it!

Reimei nodded. "_She is strong. Much like her father. She cares." _

Soon, the youkai was incinerated, and Rayne licked her jaws, getting the rank blood off her fur. As she finished, she tried turning back, and then growled.

"Hah! Can you not turn back?" She glared at her little brother, and sat down, and whapped him into the ground with a large paw.

Kagome looked at the dog and said, "Rayne?" The dog rumbled, in affection, the tail wagging happily. "It is Mama! She's a Fire Inu! They're really rare! The only one that ever lived to be remembered was..."

"_Katashi's mother." _Reimei concluded, watching her daughter wag her tail with happiness. She chuckled, and said, "This will be interesting, won't it... Katashi dear?"


	7. Mystical Hand of the Monk, Miroku!

**Welcome back to Blood-Kin! Chapter 6~**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT Rayne, and Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7:<strong>

_**Mystical Hand on the Amorous Monk, Miroku!**_

* * *

><p>Over the course of the last few weeks, Rayne had been tried, tested, and challenged to the last of her ability. Sounga told her, in order to be Shippo's mother in truth, she had to travel alone with Shippo to the Fox's Lair in the mountains, and go through the Test of Motherhood.<p>

God afterward she nearly passed out with happiness when the Elder's gave their positive results, and gave her their okay for Shippo to be her pup. It was the best day of her life when they gave the results.

_"Rayne, Heiress of the West, and Daughter of the Inu-no-Taisho, the Elders and I have decided and after careful consideration... We believe that it is fair to let Shippo become your kit. You showed happiness, motherhood, and courage, most of all, love. You are much like your father in ways that you cannot possibly comprehend." _

_"Truly, Master Eritsu? Did you know him?" _

_"Of course, pup. I was one of his best friends, as I grew up with him. My father and his were very good friends. Canine youkai are very similar so when you came to us wanting to adopt the young one, I knew that your father's stubborness had been passed down." _

_She held Shippo close, and smiled. "Thank you, Master Eritsu. I will make Papa proud, just you see." _

_He had chuckled and said, "You already have." _

She was jerked out of her thoughts when Shippo pointed over her shoulder. "There's Inuyasha!" She jumped down from the roofs, and then asked, "Inu, where's Kagome?"

"Some monk kidnapped her and the Sacred Jewel Shards and almost killed me with a fuckin' Wind Tunnel in his hand. I can't smell them anymore." She snarled, and then said, "Take Shippo. I'll find them. I'm more in tune with Kagome than you are, youki wise."

Inuyasha took Shippo, and Rayne vanished down the mountain trail, jumping high, using her sight and scent to pin point Kagome's reiki.

She found her on the front of her bike, and she touched down onto the ground in front of it, eyes bleeding red from anger.

"Hey, Monk." She pulled Kagome off and gripped the handle bars, eyes glowing with anger. "Any reason why you kidnapped my sister?"

"S-Sister?" He sputtered, and Rayne nodded. "I grew up with her even though we aren't related by blood. Now, you wanna give me a reason?"

She felt the air shift, and didn't quite understand what he was doing but he smiled, and said, "I am truly sorry, Miss, please let me make it up to you. Is there anything I can do?"

She crossed her arms, and then said, "Yeah, you can hit the road and make sure you don't look back, cause I ain't in the mood for this shit. I just got back from a Test and I am not in the best of moods."

Rayne then turned to Kagome and said, "You okay, Kags?" The miko nodded, and said, "Yeah, I'm fine. All the Jewel shards are accounted for. Miroku didn't take any."

She nodded, and then blinked, feeling pressure on her ass, and Kagome squeaked along with her growl. She gripped the monk's robes near his neck, and threw him against the mountain wall, eyes fierce.

"Watch your hands, monk. Or I'll chop them off with my sword, and you won't have to worry about that Wind Tunnel in your right hand. _Got it_?"

Miroku nodded eagerly, not wanting to loose his hands to a demoness, no matter how beautiful and gorgeous she was, and she stepped away.

"Good. Come on Kagome, get your bike."

"Ah, Rayne!" Rayne looked over her shoulder, "What?"

"I...I know you're the pack alpha, as Inuyasha says often, but wouldn't it be... good for us to let Miroku into the group? I mean, he could be of use to us."

Rayne took a step, looking at him up and down, and then said, "If Kagome wishes to let you join my pack, then I suppose it's not that bad to let a monk in. Just keep your perverted, wandering hands to yourself, alright?"

"Yes, Ma'am! I thank you so much for letting my into your group!" He bowed and continued, "What is your name, dear demoness?"

She was silent for a moment, before she said, "It's Seiya. I'm Inuyasha's older sister, and Sesshomaru's long lost twin. But you can call me Rayne."

"Oh, so that is why you are so fierce! Much like inu-youkai!" She rolled her eyes, and then stopped, sniffing the air.

She blinked, and growled deeply with anger. She knew this scent. It was as if Death had a scent. Rotting, infesting, _nasty._ It was the same scent that she remembered all those years ago, the same that stole her from her family.

"Do you feel that?"

"Of course, Miko Kagome, this is the stench of Naraku. This is why I wanted the Jewel shards, to defeat Naraku. He is the one who cursed me with the Wind Tunnel in my right hand. My father was engulfed in it..."

_Naraku, huh._

* * *

><p>Later, when they all broke for camp, Rayne was sitting against a tree a little ways from the group, and she was deep listening to the earth around her. It was something Kaede had taught her.<p>

"What is Lady Rayne doing?" asked Miroku, sitting near Inuyasha with a confused face.

"She's meditating. Granny Kaede taught us that listening to the earth helps you figure out what's going on. It also helps calm your nerves." said Kagome, seeing Rayne as she held the young kit in her lap.

"Rayne has some fiery temper so it helps calm her down." said Inuyasha, looking at his Alpha and sister with soft eyes.

"And the young kit?"

"Her son. Adoptive of course." said Kagome, smiling.

"Ah. Is she truly Lord Sesshomaru's twin? She does not act the same."

"She was raised with me, so she never knew her real parents." said Kagome, looking over at her 'sister' as she stroked Shippo's auburn hair back gently.

"It makes sense. She acts more like Inuyasha than Sesshomaru."

A rock came flying at him, hitting him between the eyes, and making him fall over.

"Rayne! That's not nice!"

Rayne just simply grinned. "Sorry, Miroku."

She grew quiet again, and Kagome continued, "There's also other males fighting for Rayne's hand in marriage, considering she's as strong as Sesshomaru and the Heiress of the West."

"I would not blame them. Lady Rayne is a beautiful woman, demoness or not."

Kagome saw Rayne's cheeks blaze pink for a moment and decided to tack on her own comment. "And she has a beautiful and big heart. She cares for people despite being rash and hot-headed."

"Kagome." Rayne called, her cheeks red as her hair now. "Quit giving me compliments." She stood up, and walked over to the fire, sitting down on the log with Kagome, and said, "Miroku. Can you tell us... anything about Naraku?"

Miroku nodded, feeling inclined to tell the three everything he had learned over the years.

They would need all the help they could get in the coming months ahead.


	8. Visions of the Future

**Welcome back to Blood-Kin! Chapter 8~**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT Rayne, and Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Now, Sango and Rayne won't see eye-to-eye in this story, as they are both too hot-headed women, and head-strong, so be ready for flames and sparks to fly! But I do love Sango, so they will get over their differences... sometime.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8:<strong>

**_Enter Sango, the demon Slayer!_**

* * *

><p>Rayne growled, and then said, "I can't stand that damn stench. I'm going to go somewhere else. Inuyasha, you're in charge until I come back."<p>

"Gotcha." He said, digging into his ramen.

Shippo jumped up into his mother's arms, and then she flew off, using the same type of traveling that her brother used - A _youki_ cloud. She touched down into a nearby flower patch, and let Shippo down.

He squealed, and ran around, and Rayne said, "Keep close where I can see you, Shippo. Don't wander off too far."

"Yes, Mama!" She sat against a tree, and watched him play, her thoughts wandering again.

_She stood in front of an old male, it was evident that it wasn't Master Eritsu, but it was a dragon youkai. A younger male stood next to her, a...fox. His auburn hair was pulled up into a ponytail and his green eyes were fierce. _

_'Why can't a fox like me become the heir to the throne? Katashi's not old enough yet, and you said you needed an heir to the throne before you died!" _

_"Hold your tongue, kit. You speak out of line." growled the old Dragon, eyes burning. _

_"Please, honored master. If you were to step down and give Shippo a chance..." _

_"I will not give the throne to a mischeivious Kitsune! It is Katashi's right and only his. Regardless of your motherhood rights for him, Seiya, he is not fit to rule!" _

_"That is not entirely true." _

_"_Mama!" Rayne was jerked out of her thoughts, as Shippo jumped into her arms as the sound of splintering trees came to her. "I leave for 30 minutes and their already causing a ruckus? Honored father in heaven, what are they doing?!"

She flew back, just as a woman was about to stab her little brother, and she snarled. She rushed over, and then grabbd the woman's sword arm, holding it tightly. Strike one against her pack.

"If I were you, slayer, I'd put that sword back in it's scabbard." Her eyes narrowed in anger, and she pushed her away, looking down at her injured brother. "You okay, baby brother?"

"Y-Yeah... Jeez, that boomerang of hers hurts..." She knelt down, and touched the bruised and red skin of his chest. "It's made of Youkai bone." Rayne heard the shuffle of grass, and then Shippo growled, when Kagome cried, "Sango, no!"

Strike two. Rayne turned and gripped the blade of the sword, her palm sliced but she didn't care. She growled. and said, "I said, put it up. Another strike against one of my pack, and I will kill you."

She could smell the blood on the woman, and frowned. She was injured.

Suddenly, a dark chuckle filtered through to Rayne's ears. "So...you've arrived, daughter of Lord Katashi - great Inu of the West." Rayne turned around, and snarled. "You're Naraku?"

He was wearing a baboon suit, with the hood down. He had red eyes, and long dark hair, and she sneered, smirking. "My god, you're fuckin' ugly!"

Inuyasha, who was holding Tessiaga in a tight grip, started laughing. Even Kagome had a good giggle.

"You dare laugh at me?"

"I do, actually, cause you don't measure up to my father or brothers in handsomeness. You are on the very end of the ladder, bud!"

"How dare you!" Naraku swung a large tentacle at her and she went flying. The battle began. Rayne stood up, and silently walked around the scent of the battle, hiding and making sure he couldn't see her before she changed, and pounced, only to get a plume of miasma shot in her face and fur as Naraku vanished.

She roared, shaking her head, and rubbing her snout with a paw, whimpering and shaking her head.

Later, the group had headed back to Kaede's Village and they were all talking amongst themselves, when an earthquake rumbled, and the earth shook. They all looked behind them at the large dog like youkai and laughed at the sight.

Rayne was rubbing all over the grass to get the miasma off her fur, as she growled.

Inuyasha snorted, "Yeah, he does stink real bad."

"You can understand her, Inuyasha?"

"Duh, we're inu-youkai. We speak inu. She's saying that she'll have to take a week long bath to clean off Naraku's miasma off her."

Miroku chuckled, and Rayne transformed back into her human form, and sniffed her kimono, shrugging. "At least it smells better. Grassy." She trudged down to the hut, and smiled. "Evenin', Kaede. Miss us?"

"Hello, Rayne child. Ah. I see ye picked up more people for your pack?"

Rayn grinned. "Yeah. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, this is Lady Kaede. Kaede, this is Miroku, Sango, and Shippo."

"Set her down on the cot, Miroku." Sango was let down, and she shivered from the pain.

"Can you help heal her, Granny Kaede?"

"I can try. It will take some time." Rayne nodded, and said, "Thank you." She walked out of the hut, and looked up at the wanning sun. She closed her eyes, and sighed.

"I daresay, if such deep thoughts can make you sigh, then I can see the wheels turning in your head." She looked over her shoulder and smiled. "Hey, Miroku. Nah, it's just... I've been thinking about things."

"Ah. Deep thoughts indeed. Would you like to tell me about them?"

She smiled. The monk, when not being a total pervert, was actually a good listener and wise companion.

She fell into step beside him, and said, "Lately... I've been having visions. Visions of things that haven't come true, and things that could happen in the future."

"Visions of the future? Oh! Has there been anyone in your two families that could see the Future?"

She frowned in thought. "Well, Mama couldn't...Grandpa couldn't, and Souta never even new what was going on at the present. Maybe...someone on my real families side?"

"You could...ask your mother?"

"But... that means I'd have to go to her! And I don't even know where she li-..." She stopped, and said, "The Cloud Palace. But how do I get there?"

"It would seem that all answers lead to your brother, Sesshomaru."

"Rayne! Come on, we have school tomorrow, let's go!" Kagome called and then Rayne smiled. "Thanks, Miroku." He nodded, and then walked off to go get hot water.

* * *

><p>Rayne and Kagome smiled, and jumped into the well together, going back into the Future. When they climbed up, Rayne sighed. "When we go back, we may have to take a detour, Kags. I have to find my brother and find a way to get to my mother's Palace above the clouds."<p>

She nodded, and said, "That's fine, Rayne, anyway, let's go inside. Bath time!~"

Rayne was going to have to wait. They had school in the morning after all!


End file.
